The present invention relates to a drive arrangement and a rotating mechanism for an advertising or information medium.
Numerous devices for fixing round flags, advertising banners and the like in various shapes and sizes are known.
For example, DE 20 2008 007 013 U1 describes a flag bearer with a rotating function, whereby the latter is achieved using an electric motor. The flag bearer is modular in the sense that it can be placed on known flagpoles.
Another path is taken by the invention described in DE 298 13 071 U1 in which the rotation is achieved by means of thermals, or more specifically by means of a ventilator inside a rotating display.
DE 199 06 141 A1 describes an advertising medium, the shape of which takes into account wind conditions. The object of the invention is to provide an advertising or information medium which is easy to read in both calm conditions and heavy winds. This object is achieved by designing the advertising medium in the shape of a rigid wing, which is easy to read when the weather is calm due to its rigidity and easy to read in heavy winds due to the advantageous shape.
The disadvantage of all known mechanisms of this type is the fact that they do not offer any protection against damage when the wind is strong. With the exception of its aerodynamic design, DE 199 06 141 A1 does not provide any protection against strong wind.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, a mechanism is to be provided which can prevent damage to the round flag and/or the flagpole in the case of unfavourable weather conditions, especially strong wind. A mechanism should preferably further be provided which carries out the rotation of the round flag and any necessary measures to prevent damage, preferably independently.